I hate my life!
by Little Sweet Romanian Girl
Summary: What if one day,Ingrid develops some strange feelings for the Count? What if one day she finds out that she fell in love with him? And what if she finds out he's not really her dad?
1. Chapter 1

The beggining of a:

Love story

My name is Ingrid Dracula. I'm 15 years old. I hate my brother and used to hate my dad. But now I don't hate him for 2 reasons: 1. I found out I'm not his daughter.

2. I fell in love with him.

Let me tell you how this nightmare began. After my boyfriend was killed I fell into a depression, until one day I came home and saw dad. And then the sky fell down on me. I was looking at him so intensly, better say not looking admiring.

"Ingrid, is there something wrong?" Dad asked.

"No. I'm alright."

"Then go upstairs. Vlad will come home and I have to teach him how to fly."

"Yes,dad."

I ran upstairs to my room and collapsed on my bed. No one understands how much his words hurted me. I was so angry that he loved Vlad more than me. And more important I was angry with me. He was my dad, I could not love him. If mom finds out….if Vlad finds out…… if someone finds out I'm going to be dead. What I am I going to do?

I got out of bed and got some money and went to a shop were I buyed a new I-pod touch. I needed some music. i put Taylor Swift Teardrops on my guitar and started singing along.

I got to the castle and entered it. I kept singing the song until…..

"Ingrid?" Oh, shit! Dad and Vlad!

"Ya?"

"I think something wrong is happening to you?"

"Dad, I'm fine!" What was I supposed to tell him "You know dad I love you"? Deffinetly no.

"You sure?"

"Yes Vlad. I'm alright."

"Okay. Do you want to stay with me and dad?"

"Only if it's alright with you,dad?"

"If you really want you can stay."

"Thanks dad!"

After the training passed, I went to my room and sat on my bed. I put my headphones on nad listened to TNT by ACDC. When the song stoped I decided to look at the cloock. Wow it was already midnight. But this was the best day of my life! I was so close to dad! What are you thinking Ingrid?


	2. Chapter 2

Way to go Ingrid!(note the sarcasm).

The next day a went to school like always but I felt empty while I was away from him. But if I tell him, or mom, or Vlad…… okay I have no other way around. I'm going to try to talk to Robin.

I started walking the path to his house, but sudenlly some strange visions made path into my head. Vissions of me and him kissing, and him touching me! STOP IT, INGRID!

I finally reached his house and knocked on the door.

"Well look who's here! Something wrong Cruella?"

"It's not your bussines! I want to talk to Robin. Is he home?"

"Yes. He is in his room." I walked to his room and entered it. He almost jumped off the chair when he saw me.

"Ingrid! Why are you here? What happened? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. But promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't tell anybody, okay? Not even Vlad."

"Okay, I promise."

"Thank you, Robin!"

"So…. What's the big problem?"

"I just fell in love with my dad!"

"You did what? But that is impossible!"

"I know. He doesn't love me. Not even like a daughter. All he cares about is Vlad. Never me."

"I think I know how to help you."

"You do?"

"Yes. First we must go back to the castle, second you must find your mother's diary and third you must find out the truth. And I will be there, to help you."

"Thank you, Robin!"


	3. Chapter 3

A life without truth

Me and Robin ran as fast as we could to the castle. Finally… I will find out the truth. We entered the castle and climbed down the stairs until we reached the room where dad kept mom's things.

We started searching,and searching, looking in every corner of the room, but we found nothing.

"I don't think we are going to find it, Robin!"

"Look! Over there! We found it!"

He was right! It was on a little table in the darkest corner

"Okay, Ingrid! Read it! Start with the last month before Vlad was born."

"Okay, here goes nothing! June

Oh, I hate him! That stupid ignorant vampire! He's going to pay for what he did. I was faking my pregnancy, but the time is coming. I need to find a girl. That's right! A girl! He always wanted a boy. Now I'm going to give him a girl.

…

I got her! A girl stolen from a family of farmers. Now I need a name… I know! Ingrid! Such an evil name for such a evil girl! Now all i need to do is fake my pregnancy and i will be fine. I will get my revenge! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Magda Dracula

So this was the truth, the bitter truth. I was never their daughter. It hurts, it hurts so much.

"Ingrid, please don't cry!" Robin's plead was the last thing i heard and then i fell into a unimaginable darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

It hurted, but you didn't care.

When I woke up, I was in my room. I got out of bed and made my way down stairs. There I heard Vlad and Robin talking.

"You mean Magda is coming here tomorrow?" Robin said.

"Yes, she is." I can't believe she is coming here. I will have to talk with her. And when I mean talk I mean a serious conversation.

"So what's up, guys?" I said coming out of the shadows.

"Ingrid!" They both said at the same time.

"So I heard that mom is coming home tomorrow..."

"Yes." Vlad said while Robin gave me a strange look.

"No,Robin. I'm not going to fight with her we will just talk."

"What do you mean, sis?"

"Nothing, Vlad. Now let's make mom a surprise since she is not visiting so often."

"Ok, Ingrid. But I think something is wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me, Vlad. I'm ok."

We started cleaning the room and putting glasses full of blood on the table. We were almost done when dad, oh I'm sorry, Count Dracula came. He looked around confused.

"What are you doing, children?"

"Mom is coming, dad." Vlad answered.

"WHAT?" Wow! A little louder and he could have woken up the dead.

"Yes, dad. She is coming."

"I'm going to kill that woman!"

"Calm down, Count Dracula." I said and everyone looked at me.

"Sis, something is wrong you never call him that, you call him dad."

"Vlad, we are going to talk later. Magda is going to arrive any moment now."

In that moment Magda entered the room.

"Oh, darlings! How are you?"

"I'm fine, mom." Vlad said.

"Well, I'm not fine ,mom."

"Why not, Ingrid? Did your father upseted you again?"

"No. Because he is not my father and you are not my mother!"


	5. Chapter 5

Life is not always fair.

''Ingrid! What are you talking about?" Mom yelled

"This can't be true,sis!"

"Ingrid, I know that I didn't give you as much atenttion as I given Vlad, but we are still your family."

"No,dad. You are wrong, so wrong."

"What do you mean, Ingrid?"

"For a week I have started to have feelings for you, to love you, but not like a daughter, as a lover. And now I know why. She tricked us. She faked her pregnancy and stole me from my mother's help, like a monster in a fairytale."

"What? Is that true,dad?"

"Yes, it is. Magda you selfish woman!"

"You were annoying the hell out of me!"

I couldn't stand it anymore. All the screams, the bad words…everything. It was too much. So I ran away from the room and the last thing I heard was Dracula telling me to come back, but I didn't. I ran as far as I could, as fast as I could, until suddenly I found myself in the forest. But I didn't stop. I still ran, until my feet couldn't carry me anymore and I fell to the ground. I sat there lying, thinking. Maybe I could go back to Transilvania. Yes, I have money for a plane ticket. I can buy a ticket and when I get there I can go to my old castle and hide there. Far away from her, from this, from Vlad and from Dracula. I got up and went to the airport. I bought a ticket and waited for my plane. The plane came. I got into the plane and waited.

Finally I arrived in Transilvania. I got off the plane and leaved the airport. I walked and walked until I finally reached the castle. I pushed open the wooden door and entered the castle. I walked up the stairs until I reached my old room. The room was exactly as I remembered it.

"Who are you?"I heard a voice beside me.

I turned around to see a young, handsome man with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I could ask you the same question."


	6. Chapter 6

A new ally in an unexpected place

„My name is Stefan."

„Hello, Stefan. I'm Ingrid."

„So Ingrid, why are you here?"

„It's a very complicated story."

„I have all eternity to listen to it."

So I told him everything. About how we moved away from Transilvalia, how I was always fighting with my dad, how I started loving him, how I found out the truth and how I ran away.

„It's a very touchy story."

„But Stefan, what are you doing here in my castle?"

„Me and my wife and children were travelling around the world and when we got to Transylvania we heard that here lives the high Dracula, so we wanted to meet him and followed the scent to his castle, but found it empty. We moved in here and everyday waited for you and your family to come back so we will meet him."

„I think you'll meet him. He's going to come after me I'm sure of it."

„And you think you are ready to face him?"

„I hope so."

„I you want I can introduce you tom y family and we will be here with you when he comes."

„Thank you!"

„Come."

I followed him to the first floor of the castle where was the dinning room. We entered and I saw a young woman who looked to be around 25. She had long blond hair and green eyes, she had a tall and very thin body size. Near her sat a little girl who looked around 10. She was short and thin with brown hair and purple eyes. At the end of the room in a little chair sat a young boy, around 18 with long black hair and red eyes. He reminded me too much of Dracula.

„Ingrid this ism y wife Roxana, my little princess Patricia and my young son Mircea. Everybody this is Ingrid Dracula."

„Ingrid, it's an honnor to meet a Dracula."Roxana said.

„But what are you doing here?"the young boy asked.

So Stefan told them my story from the beginning to the end. When he finished the young girl, Patricia, looked up at me with her beautiful purple eyes and said in her very soft whisper like voice:

„Why don't you got o him if you trully love Dracula?"

„It's too complicated for you to understand,Patricia."her mom told her.

„No, it's not. You love him, and you ran away because you were scared of his rejection. So go back or wait for him, because there is no reason to waste this love you have grown to have after years when the only thing you felt towards him was hatred."

I was stunned. This kid was so young she understood the problem better than myself who has all along told lies.

„You are right, Patricia. Thank you very much. Stefan I'm sorry,but tomorrow I'm going back to England."

„If that is what you want then I'm with you."

„Me too." Roxana said.

„Thanks."

„Got o bed now Ingrid and I will drive you to the airport tomorrow." Mircea said.

„Thank you very much."

So I went tom y room, jumped on my bed and then immediately I fell asleep.


End file.
